All I've Ever Wanted, All You've Ever Needed
by rororogers
Summary: Embry Call has always known that Bella Swan was meant to be his. He has always been whatever she needed but will he ever get what he wants?
1. My Valentine, My Imprint

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All recognizable characters of Twilight belong to SM. Because we all know if any of actually created this story Bella would never have ended up with a sparkly Vampire.**_

_**A/N: Originally O/S entered into JBNP 'show the love' Vday contest. I was asked to turn it into a full fic ... so I'm going to do that. The title of this chapter was the title of the O/S.**_

* * *

><p>I first met Isabella Swan when I was six years old. I was visiting my best friend Jake when I saw her. She was the cutest little girl in pig tails I've ever seen with her big brown eyes and the band aid on her knee from where she fell. I knew at that moment I had just met the girl that I would grow up and marry, so my six year old mind said.<p>

I've seen Bella numerous times over the years during summer breaks when she would come to visit her father Charlie. Charlie would always bring her down to visit with Jake and I would always come to see her too, not that she noticed me much, I was just Jake's friend. And because I've always been shy and awkward around girls I never put myself out there, but I still knew this was the girl I was going to marry, even if Jake claimed her as his own too, I knew she was meant to be mine.

Then she finally moved back to Forks permanently to live with Charlie, her mother Renee had gotten remarried and wanted to travel with her new husband so Bella came home. I was ecstatic, I thought maybe I could finally work up the courage to ask her out, but of course Jake still claimed Bella as his. How was I supposed to go up against him for her heart?

Neither one of us got the chance. Not even a month after she came home she started dating that Cullen kid. There was something weird about him, about that whole family really. I mean I know the legends and all but they couldn't be true right? Bella got so absorbed with that family she never came out to the res anymore; we never got to see her. Then one day about a week after her birthday the Cullen's left. The stupid jerk left Bella alone in the woods after he dumped her. Charlie had to call in search and rescue to find her. Sam Uley was the one that found her in the woods, how he found her so quickly I didn't know.

Bella went into a 'zombie' phase after that. For months she barely ate. She didn't talk to anybody, and from what Charlie told Billy she would wake up screaming every single night. Charlie didn't know what to do for her, none of us did. And then one day she just showed up at Jake's house with a pair of junk bikes for Jake to fix.

Me and Quil had just showed up to hang out with Jake, so imagine our surprise when we saw her sitting in his garage. She looked like crap. She was extremely pale, even paler than normal for her. She had bags under her eyes and looked like a skeleton almost. But I still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. I still swore that she was the girl I was going to marry one day. Of course after Jake reintroduced us I was still my shy and awkward self so I hid in the background and just watched her as she watched Jake and Quil mess around with the bikes. I wished I knew how to help her.

She had been coming to Jake's for a few weeks and we were slowly getting to know each other. I was getting over my awkwardness around her. When it happened, I turned into a giant wolf. Yeah that was a shocker for everybody involved, I wasn't supposed to go wolfy but I guess whoever my father is carried the gene. There are only so many options. But because I went wolfy I could no longer hang out with Jake and Quil, which meant I could no longer hang out with Bella either. Yeah my life sucks.

But then Jake joined our pack and Bella of course wouldn't give up on him. She somehow discovered our secret and she came to confront Sam. The minute I saw her storming across Jake's back yard towards us, I imprinted on her. I always knew she was meant to be mine, still had the problem of Jake though. I somehow managed to keep my imprint secret. Bella didn't need a lover at the moment she was still getting over her 'Zombie' phase, and the wolf is whatever the imprint needs so I was a friend to her. And when we found out that the red head vamp was after her, I was her most adamant protector. But just when I thought she might be ready to move on with her life, the leech came back and Bella took him back no questions asked.

Now today is Valentine's Day and I have decided that if all Bella wants from me is friendship that's all I will give her. I just have to keep her human even if it means letting Jake have her, I have to get her away from the leech. I'm out of options; I have to tell her about the imprint.

**Bella's POV**

I swear between Edward and Jake my room looks like a florist. They have probably sent me every single rose in Forks and I don't even like roses! Sometimes I just want to strangle them both. As I make my way downstairs I hear a knock at the door and can't help but groan.

"Don't tell me they sent more!" Charlie calls from the living room.

I open the door not to find a delivery man but a single bouquet of wild flowers along with a small box and card. "I don't think these are from Jake or Edward." I say to my dad as I enter the living room with the flowers.

"Wild Flowers huh? At least somebody knows what your favorites are, who are they from?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know?" I said as I opened the box to reveal a beautiful necklace made of leather and carved wooden symbols. I open the card next to find a hand written note in an unfamiliar pen.

_Bella,_

_I guess you are wondering why on earth I sent you these flowers and necklace. I mean I'm just Jake's friend, maybe you even consider me an acquaintance but I'm nothing more than that so why send you something for Valentine's Day right? Well that's a long story but maybe I should tell you about the necklace first._

_It's a Makah necklace that I made just for you. The symbols on it stand for faithfulness, devotion, and love. Why may you ask would I make this for you? Well you have needed a friend, so I was a friend to you. You needed a protector, so I protected you. I have been and always will be whatever you need me to be, but I wish I could be so much more than that. _

_I have loved you since I was six years old, I've always known you were meant for me and I was right, but if all you want is my friendship than that is what I will give you. I have to be whatever it is you need me to be. _

_Yours __always__,_

_Embry Call_

I sat there dumbfounded. Embry sent this. Everything started making sense. The pull I've felt towards him, the attraction, the very intimate dreams I have been having about him instead of Edward or even Jake. He imprinted on me, why didn't he tell me?

I put the necklace on and grab my truck keys heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"Down to La Push, I've got something I have to take care of." I respond.

I hop in my monster and start it up and head to la Push. Now where to go exactly? I don't know where Embry lives and I don't think I should go to Jake's to find him, that'd be a little awkward. The same could be said for Sam and Emily's too. I guess I will just head to the beach, I have a feeling Embry will find me there.

Once I arrived at the beach I made my way towards a driftwood log and sit down. I had just sat there when Embry walked out of the tree line in nothing but a pair of cut off shorts. I couldn't help raking my eyes over his body. He was hot, how had I missed that all this time?

**Embry's POV**

Once I dropped the flowers and necklace on Bella's front porch I slipped into the woods and phased, waiting to see what would happen. I heard Bella's heart rate pick up as she read what I wrote. A few minutes later she is walking out her front door, the necklace I made for her around her pretty neck. My heart skipped a beat seeing that. As she made her way to her truck I wondered where she was going. When it became apparent she was headed to the res I did a happy dance in my mind.

But where on the res would she go? She didn't know where I lived. Would she go to Jake's or Sam's? Was she even coming to see me? I followed her truck until I was sure of her destination. I phased back and pulled my shorts on. I walked out of the tree line just in time to see Bella sit down on a driftwood log. I couldn't help the slight smirk and the blush on my cheeks as I realized she was checking me out.

With my hands in my pockets I walked over to her stopping when I was directly in front of her. My eyes focused on the sand at my feet. Bella's heartbeat was racing, she was nervous. She cleared her throat and I raised my eyes to her face. Our eyes locked and I got lost in hers like I always do.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. I just looked confused.

"I didn't understand why I felt this pull towards you. Why I wanted to be around you all the time, why I was attracted to you. Why I've been dreaming about you." Bella said biting her bottom lip and turning red on that last one.

I felt my own face turn red as I realized what kind of dreams she must have been having. I bit my own lip in my nervousness. "You didn't need the added worry about me. At the time all you needed was a friend. The wolf has to be whatever the imprint needs. You needed a friend and then a protector. And as much as I want you to be my mate, I'll be whatever you need. I just thought it was time you knew. I'll be here for you always Bella, just like I always have been. I know I'm nobody important. I'm just some bastard kid who doesn't even know who his father is. I don't have the money that Cullen has. I can't buy you whatever you want. I don't even have the good name and family that Jake has. All I have to give you is me and I give you all of me for whatever you want from me."

"Embry I don't need things. I hate money; I hate all that crap that Edward and Alice buy me. I've told them countless times not to spend money on me but they don't listen. Money is not important to me. And just because you don't know who your father is doesn't mean that you don't have a good name. You are one of the best men that I know. And you do have a family Em; you have a whole pack for family. And I don't want Jake like that. I love him yes, but as a friend and brother nothing more. You may be only able to give me yourself but that is enough for me." Bella told me getting to her feet to stand in front of me.

"Are you saying what I hope you are?" I asked. My heart pounding with the thought that Bella might actually be mine.

Bella gave me a breathtaking smile before whispering, "I choose you Embry. I want you. Now kiss me."

"You sure?" I asked. At her nod I placed my hands on her hips and lifted her to stand on the driftwood log so our heights were more even. I felt her arms wrap around my neck as our lips met. The whole world stopped in that moment. Nobody else existed, nobody else mattered. She was the only one tying me to the earth. It was like I imprinted on her all over again.

When the kiss ended I pulled her closer and just held her for a moment. I heard Bella whisper in my ear, "I'm your valentine today and always, your imprint, your Bella."

"My valentine, my imprint, my Bella." I whispered against the juncture of her neck and shoulder, where one day my mark would be. My wolf growled, 'mine, my mate'. Just before I kissed her again I said, "I love you Bella always have always will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't know how often I'm going to be updating this one but I will always finish anything I update. I have several other stories I am working on at the moment, so please be patient with me.**


	2. Say What?

**A/N: This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I planned but there was really no good place to divide it so I hope ya'll enjoy a nice long update.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

After that second kiss I pulled away from Embry and looked into his soulful brown eyes. I couldn't understand how I had missed the love he has held for me all these years. I never wanted to leave his warm arms but I knew I had to. I needed to tell Edward we're over; I needed to tell Jake once and for all that he'd never be more than a friend and brother to me. I was not looking forward to either of those conversations.

"Em as much as I want to stay here with you forever I can't. I've got to talk to Edward." I said snuggling into his chest.

"Bells please don't go." Em begged his arms tightening around me.

"I have to tell him we're over Embry; he at least deserves to hear it face to face. Although he probably already knows considering my future has problem gone blank to Alice." I said pulling back so I could look at his face once more.

"You're going to end it with him?" Embry asked. It was at that moment I realized he thought I might have changed my mind and decided I didn't want him.

"Well I can't exactly stay with him when I want to be with you now can I." I teased him

"God I'm so stupid I thought you decided you didn't want me after all. I mean I don't have any experience with girls. I thought I must be a bad kisser or something or I wasn't attractive enough or" Embry started to ramble his face flushing. It was adorable the way he gets so flustered around the opposite sex.

"Em … Em!" I said trying to interrupt; it wasn't until my hand covered his mouth that he stopped his rant. "Believe me I didn't change my mind. And I don't really have any experience either. Kissing you was unlike anything I've ever experienced, never has anything felt more right. And in case you didn't know you are fucking hot!"

Embry started snickering, "You said fuck. Never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Just because you've never heard me say it doesn't mean I don't think it a lot. Edward would tell me I'm being unlady like. Probably a good thing he could never read my mind, I'd give his old fashioned ass a heart attack if his heart was still beating with some of the things I think." I giggled.

"Why do I get the feeling you are going to be the death of me?" Embry asked with a shit eating grin.

"Let's just say I have a feeling the real me is fixing to come back with a vengeance."

'I'm glad I've missed her. She would have kicked your ass from here to next Sunday for the things you let Edward and even Jake talk you into doing." Embry said pulling me closer before pressing one more kiss to my lips. "Come on let's get you home."

"Let me guess you're going to be there when I tell Edward the news."

"Yup … probably should call Jake to get him to come too so we can get both conversations over and done with." Embry said putting his arm around my shoulder and leading me back to my truck.

Once we arrived at my truck I pulled the keys from my pocket and handed them to Embry. He took them with a grin and helped me into the passenger side before going around to get behind the wheel. Once he had the truck cranked and in drive I slid over to press against his side. I needed his warmth and comfort as I pulled my phone from my pocket to make two phone calls the first to my best friend.

"Hello?" the deep voice of my best friend said over the line.

"Hey Jake." I said carefully trying not to let my voice give anything away.

"Did you get the flowers I sent?" Jake asked you could hear the grin in his voice.

"Yeah I did and Jake we need to talk can you come to my house?"

"Sure sure, I'm on my way." Jake said

"Jake wait!" I called before he could hang up.

"Yeah?"

"Give me about half an hour to get back home." I said added 'and make sure Charlie isn't' mentally.

"Alright see you in a little bit then. Love you Bells." Jake said.

"Yeah I know." I said hanging up before he could question the tone of my voice.

I sighed after hanging up the phone on my best friend I looked up at the man sitting beside me; he smiled down at me and pulled me closer. "It will be alright Bells, Jake will imprint eventually I know he will, he'll understand."

"Thanks Em, I needed to hear that. Now I have to call Edward to let him know to come to the house. I'm sure he knows my future has changed but since you are with me Alice won't be able to see me to tell him that I'm on my way home." I said giving him a small smile.

"I think he'll understand too. It will be ok."

"Well here goes nothing." I muttered causing Embry to chuckle a little.

"Bella love where are you?" Edward asked before the phone had finished ringing once.

"I'm on my way home from La Push."

"Isabella I thought I told you I don't like you hanging out with those mutts. They are dangerous." Edward scolded me.

Embry growled low in his throat. "You're with one of them now. I want you to go straight home and stay there until I come get you. We must talk about your behavior it is very unladylike."

'Edward shut the fuck up and listen to me. I am not a damn child and you have no business treating me like one. I called to tell you I want you to come over. You're right we do need to talk but not about my behavior, which for your information is not unladylike. I'm behaving like a normal teenager. Be at my house in thirty minutes not before." I said before hanging up on him too.

"I think you have steam coming out of your ears." Embry teased me.

"I hate it when he treats me like that. He thinks he knows what is best for me, always making decisions for me, telling me what I'm going to do whether I want to or not. Jesus Embry what the fuck was I thinking that I wanted to spend eternity with him. I would have ended up hating myself." I vented.

"Yup the old Bells is coming back." Embry said squeezing my shoulder.

When we finally pulled into my driveway it was to discover Charlie was in fact still home. I knew we would have to get rid of him just in case tempers were lost during our little get together. Embry held my hand as we walked through the front door.

"Bells is that you?" Charlie called out from the living room.

"Yeah dad it's me." I said as we walked into the living room still holding hands.

Charlie looked up at us noting the joined hands but not mentioning it. "Well Embry Call it's been a while since I've seen you around here. You know Bells back when you two were little Embry would often tag along with Jake when they came over here."

"Yeah I remember." I said with soft smile my mind going back to the days when things were so much simpler.

"Bella loved the wild flowers Embry you know they are her favorites." Charlie said causing both of us to blush.

"I know" Embry mumbled.

"How did you know he sent them?" I asked.

"Why else would you suddenly head to La Push only to come home with one Embry Call holding his hand? Not to mention I know what that necklace symbolizes you do remember I spend a lot of time on the res, I've seen others wearing similar things and asked Billy about them before." Charlie said like it was the most obvious thing, but I guess it kind of was.

"Well Edward and Jacob are coming over in a little bit. I've got to break up with Edward and tell Jake once and for all that we will only ever be friends. Sooo…" I said dragging out the so and looking at Charlie.

"I get it you want your old man out of the way in case tempers start to flare. Well hate to disappoint you but I'm not leaving my teenage daughter alone with three boys, two of which are about to get their heart's broken." Charlie said.

"Dad please, I need to do this without my father hovering around." I begged. I didn't want him to get caught in the cross fire between a wolf and a vampire.

"Seriously Chief Swan it would probably be easier on Bella if you weren't here." Embry said the worry in his tone evident.

"Embry how many times have I told you to call me Charlie and you both can forget it, I'm not leaving." Charlie said turning back to the game on the TV and affectively ending the argument.

I turned to Embry and pulled him into the kitchen. "What the hell are we going to do Em? How are we going to tell them about the imprint if Charlie is sitting right there listening? My god what if one of them losses their temper."

"I don't know Bells, we'll think of something." Embry said drawing me into a hug before we went to join Charlie in the living room waiting for Jake and Edward.

We sat there uncomfortably on the couch just watching the game with Charlie waiting. I was so nervous I kept bouncing my leg. "Bells relax they will both understand you can't fight your feelings for Embry." Charlie said out of the blue.

"I know dad it's just … well it's complicated." I said because there really was no way to explain.

"Bells why don't you sit all three of the boys down and ask them questions about yourself, I think you all will be surprised who knows you best. That in its self should explain everything." Charlie said.

Yeah that would work except Edward would just read the answers from Charlie. "Alright if it will make you more comfortable I'll go upstairs when they get here, but if things get out of hand I'm coming right back down." Charlie finally said when I still wouldn't stop fidgeting.

"Thank you dad it really would make this easier for me." I said relieved, I felt Embry give a sigh of relief next to me. We should be able to talk quietly enough for Charlie not to hear; as long as tempers don't flare we should be good.

Both guys arrived exactly when I told them to. Neither bothered knocking just came right in. I had moved so I was sitting in the chair by myself and Embry was sitting in the middle of the couch leaving only the ends for each of them. He was the buffer between the two.

"Have a seat please." I said indicating the vacant places. They both settled down. Jacob looked confused as to why Embry was here and Edward looked like he had stepped in something unpleasant.

"Isabella I thought I told you I didn't want you associating with these mutts." Edward stated sneering at Embry and Jake causing them both to growl.

"Edward that is enough. You are going to be pleasant or you will leave. Now we need to talk. Things are out of control with this pissing contest you two are in over me. So I'm going to ask you some questions and Edward you will not read the answers in anybody's minds you understand me." I said quietly well aware that Charlie was probably trying to listen in. Edward just nodded his agreement; Jake got a cocky grin on his face over that demand.

"Alright the first question is … What are my favorite flowers?" I asked looking at them.

"Roses, that is why I sent you so many today love." Edward stated.

I turned my eyes and focused on Jake he grinned, "Don't all girls like roses."

"Embry?" I asked.

"Wildflowers because the only thing they cost is the time to pick them. You actually hate roses." Embry said with a smile.

"He's right, my favorite flowers are wildflowers for that reason and I do hate roses." I said. "Alright next question, what is my favorite color?"

"Topaz or onyx depending on what color my eyes are at the time." Edward replied smugly to snickers from the wolves.

"Purple like your bedspread." Jake replied.

I smiled because I do like purple before looking at Embry to see if he knew my favorite color. "You actually don't have a favorite color, but you prefer warm colors like you find in nature. You know browns, greens, and yellows." Embry said.

"Embry is actually right. Although I do like purple too Jake, it's just not my favorite, I don't have a favorite." I stated grinning at my best friend who just shrugged.

"Is there a point to this Isabella because I for one am tired of these questions?" Edward said then.

"That's just cause you're not getting any of them right leech." Jake said chuckling.

"Neither are you mutt." Edward said with a sneer.

"Enough both of you! I'm not finished yet." I shouted. Once they were calm I asked the next question. "What is my favorite type of music?"

"Classical and you're favorite piece is the lullaby I wrote for you." Edward said with a smile.

I mentally rolled my eyes. What the fuck was he thinking writing a lullaby for a teenage girl? Jake and Embry started snickering, I was pretty sure they had the same thoughts I did. I looked at Jake waiting for his answer.

"Ummm …. I guess your favorite type of music would be rock, favorite artist Aerosmith." Jake said shrugging because he wasn't sure.

I looked at Embry who was snickering again. "Believe it or not Bella's favorite type of music is country and her favorite artist is Reba."

"Country seriously?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"Hey! I grew up in Arizona." I said defending myself.

"Whatever Bells … country music isn't so bad." Embry soothed.

"What is my favorite gift to get?" I asked.

"You always say you don't want me to spend money on you so you don't like gifts." Edward said slightly confused.

"Umm I guess you're favorite thing to get is a gift certificate to a bookstore." Jake said. I had to smile because that is something I would like to get.

"You're favorite gift to get is something that is handmade and didn't cost any money. It's something that comes from the heart and is more the thought of the gift then the price of it that you enjoy." Embry said.

"Embry is right again, but Jake a gift certificate to a bookstore would be a gift I'd enjoy." I said.

"Ok what is the one thing you would change about me and why?" I asked.

"I would change your stubborn streak because you refuse to believe that I know what is best for you. I only do what I think is best and you shouldn't fight me on it." Edward said in a polite voice that made me just want to bitch slap him.

"I would change the fact that you are so klutzy. You trip over air Bells, one of these days you are going to seriously injure yourself." Jake said with a slight grin. I couldn't be mad at him for that answer; he was just worried about me.

I turned to look at Embry, "The only thing I'd change about you Bella is your ability to stand up for yourself but you are changing that yourself. You're not letting people walk all over you anymore. So I wouldn't change anything you're perfect the way you are."

"Alright Bells what is this all about? Why all these questions, what's going on?" Jake asked.

"The reason I brought you both here and have asked all these questions, was because I wanted you both to realize something. Neither one of you really know me. Jake you call yourself my best friend and say you love me but you don't know me really. And Edward you are constantly trying to change me, trying to make me into something I'm not. You think I like the exact same things you and your family do, I don't. I never have, and I'm tired of trying to fit in where I don't. Embry is the only one that really knows me and he is only considered an acquaintance in your eyes. But he's been a friend when I needed one, when I needed a protector he protected me. Now I need something more, I need someone I can be myself with, someone who will love me as I am, not how they can make me. Embry can be that, he is whatever I need him to be." I said looking only at Embry as I finished speaking.

"Oh Shit! Embry man why didn't you say anything about imprinting on her?" Jake asked Embry.

"Because she didn't need the added stress and you're my best friend Jake, I didn't want to hurt you." Embry said.

"Embry you can't fight an imprint, I know you didn't choose Bells." Jake said.

"That's where you are wrong Jake. I've been in love with Bella since I was six years old. If I could choose who I imprinted on it would have been Bella." Embry said.

"Seriously since you were six, man Em that is devotion. I didn't even start thinking of Bella as a girl until I was ten." Jake said.

"Isabella you don't have to accept the imprint. You can fight it. The wolf has to be whatever the imprint wants; if he told you that you have to be his mate he lied. You don't have to be his mate, you're my mate." Edward said earning a growl from both wolves.

"Ah but he didn't tell me that Edward. I know he has to be what I want him to be. I want him to be my mate. Let me tell you the story of the first time I met Embry. I was six years old and was visiting Charlie. Charlie brought me over to Billy's house to play with the twins while he watched a game with Billy. Now Rachel and Rebecca were really girly and I wasn't so I wandered outside and ran into Jake. I asked if I could play with him and he said as long as I didn't make him play any girly games I could. So we decided to play in the mud because I made the best mud pies. We were both covered with mud when I heard this shy sounding voice say, 'hey Jakey who's your friend'. I looked up and saw this small little boy with two braids down his back. He was standing with his hands in his pockets looking down, shuffling his feet. I thought he was the cutest boy I had ever seen. And then he raised his eyes meeting mine and I just knew at that moment I had just met the boy I was going to marry. Jake introduced us and we started playing together. Then Charlie came out to take me home. On the drive back to Forks Charlie asked me if I had fun playing with Jake and I told him then that I had met the boy I was going to marry." I told the three men sitting on the couch. I was blushing by the time I was done. Embry was smiling at me. Jake was grinning shaking his head and Edward was glaring.

"That's stupid Bella you could not have known he was the one at six." Edward said.

"Shut up Edward. Every year I came back to visit Charlie he'd always bring me down to the res to play with Jake and Embry never failed to show up. And every time I would first see him the same thought that this was the boy I was going to marry went through my head. But then I got older and stopped coming to Forks to visit. I hate to admit it but I forgot about Embry. Then when I moved here, I got involved with you Edward and didn't even bother going to see my friends in La Push, my whole world revolved around you. You were like a drug to me, that kind of relationship is not healthy. But then you left me broken in the woods alone. I didn't take it well; you can look into Jake and Embry's minds to know that. But finally after months of being a zombie practically I started going to see Jake. He was fixing me slowly but then Embry showed up one day. When I saw him there my heart lurched. I had the vague feeling that I was supposed to know something but my heart was so broken over you Edward that I couldn't really see anybody else. Embry slowly became my friend but then he phased and wasn't allowed to come around. I slipped back into my depression when he stopped hanging around. I didn't even realize it at the time why. But then Jake phased and I found out about the wolves. I was getting better. Embry became a good friend and then when Victoria was after me he protected me along with Jake and the rest of the pack while you and your family had just abandoned me knowing that she would most likely come after me. It was only after she was dead that you came back. And me like a stupid little bitch took you back just because you were there. No questions asked as to why you left in the first place, why you came back when you did. You never even asked me to forgive you, you never even asked me to take you back, you just took your place back into my life as if you never left and I fucking let you. Well guess what you are no longer in my life; I don't want you in my life anymore. I don't want you, and I don't want anything to do with your family anymore. I'm tired of being a doll for Alice to dress and your little obedient woman. I'm done. I finally have my eyes open. I want Embry, he's always been the one I wanted, he's all I ever needed but I was too blind to see it and remember what my six year old self knew from the first moment I laid eyes on him."

By the time I was finished with my rant my face was flushed with anger and embarrassment. Edward was sitting stock still his face harder than I ever remember seeing it and then he exploded.

"You will not speak to me that way Isabella. You need to remember your place. And that is by my side. You are my mate and not some filthy mutt who doesn't even know who his father is. He's not good enough for you; he's never been good enough for you. Now you will come home with me and we will deal with your behavior." Edward yelled.

I could hear Charlie coming down the stairs, I prayed he wouldn't. "Fuck you Edward and get the fuck out of my house." I shouted at him.

"There is a perfect example of what I am talking about; these mutts are a bad influence on you. A lady should never use such language." Edward said.

Both Embry and Jake were growling uncontrollably, Em was shaking hard enough I thought he would phase any second. Charlie chose that moment to come into the living room, shot gun in hand. "I suggest you listen to my daughter Cullen if you don't want to lose something important." Charlie said as he aimed his gun at Edwards's crotch.

If it was possible for a vampire to faint I'm pretty sure Edward would have. Although I'm not even sure a shot gun would do any damage but I bet it would hurt like a mother fucker. Edward held up his hands in surrender and left. Embry immediately relaxed when he left.

"Who wants pizza?" Charlie asked grinning.

"I do!" Jake hollered following after Charlie as he went into the kitchen to order leaving me alone with Embry.

"I love you Bella." Embry said as he pulled me into his arms sniffing my neck.

"You know I meant all of that don't you Em. I knew same as you that you were meant to be mine. I'm sorry I let Edward make me forget that." I whispered against his chest.

"It's ok Bells, you're with me now. That's all that's important." Embry whispered back.

"You know he's not going to give up. I'm scared he'll come into my room tonight. Do you think you can stay?" I asked.

"You couldn't get rid of me now if you tried. My wolf has waited for you for so long he doesn't want to let you out of his sight for a moment." Embry said a blush staining his face at that.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long. I umm I don't know how long it will be before I am umm ready to umm be claimed." I stammered out my face turning bright red, Embry's face matching mine.

"It's alright Bells there is no rush. We will do that when we are both ready not before." Embry said.

"You know I love you Embry. When I'm ready I want to be your mate completely." I whispered.

"When the time is right you will be." He whispered back.

"Alright you two break it up." Charlie said before coming back in and claiming the seat I had been in.

Jake sat down on the end of the couch closest to him while me and Embry settled on the other end. I was practically in his lap but I didn't mind at all. I was glad Jake had taken the news well and judging by the smile on Charlie's face he was very pleased with the turn of events. I was still worried about what Edward would do now. For the first time I was actually scared of him.


	3. Bad Timing

**A/N: I just wanted to point out something I failed to in the beginning. Bella, Jake, and Embry are all the same age in this story. The newborn war never took place and won't take place because Embry killed Victoria. I might do a flash back scene showing that in more detail but Bella did say that Edward did not come back until only after Victoria was dead. And since Bella never went to italy to save Edward the Volturi are not aware of the human knowing their secret. Ok I think that covers everything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV<strong>

I was so proud of Bella for standing up for herself against that leech, and then when he started shouting at her I don't know how I managed to stay human. I so wanted to phase and tear him to shreds. But then Charlie came running down the stairs so I knew I had to keep it together. When Charlie leveled that shotgun at Edward I just wanted to laugh. I swear if it was possible, I would say Edward had turned a shade of green and looked about ready to piss himself.

Then after he left Charlie asked who wanted pizza like nothing intense had been going on. He had to have noticed the growls coming from me and Jake. He had to have noticed the shaking, but he just pretended like nothing out of the ordinary happened. Maybe he was so focused on protecting Bella that he really didn't notice.

After the pizza was ordered we all settled down in the living room watching the game. I had Bella practically sitting on top of me, but she didn't seem to mind and my wolf needed the contact with her. He could sense the threat on our mate. Edward wouldn't give up on her; I knew Bella was right that he'd probably try to sneak into her room tonight. I had no intention of letting him anywhere near her. Especially not when she is vulnerable in her bed asleep. I knew Charlie wouldn't let me stay the night in Bella's room so when it was getting late I pretended to leave with Jake.

Bella walked us to the door; Jake kissed her on the cheek before he walked on to the rabbit. I stopped and looked into her eyes. "I'll come in through your window after Charlie goes to bed, I'll be out here until then." I whispered before pressing my mouth to hers.

I called out goodnight to Charlie and then went and got into Jake's car, we were just going to go down the road out of sight of the house before Jake would let me out and I'd come back to Bella's in wolf form to wait for Charlie to go to bed.

"Em, have you really been in love with Bella since you were six?" Jake asked once I got in the car.

"Yeah I have man, but you know how shy I am around girls I couldn't tell her. And I couldn't tell you or Quil, you both thought girls had cooties at the time. And then you started liking her and I just couldn't tell you." I said to Jake.

"You know if I had known, I'd never have gone after her. I love her Embry but she's my friend before anything else. I just want her to be happy and human. I know you can make her happy and she'll stay human with you, so I'm happy." Jake said.

"You're really ok with this?" I asked, I didn't want to lose Jake's friendship but I wasn't giving up Bella now that I had her.

"Yeah I really am. Maybe now that I know I can let Bella go to someone who deserves her and can protect her, I'll find my own imprint." Jake said pulling over to the curb just down the road from Bella's.

"You'll find her Jake. I know you will. And Jake, thanks man. You know I didn't want to hurt you, that's why I kept the imprint quiet for so long. I just didn't know what else to do to get her away from the leech." I told Jake before getting out of the car.

"Just take care of her Em, that's all I ask." Jake said his eyes sad. I know he says he's ok with it, but I know he is still heartbroken. I can only hope that he finds his own imprint before too long.

"I'd die for her." I replied before closing the car door and walking into the woods. I quickly striped and tied my clothes to my leg. I phased and picked up my shoes with my mouth before running back to Bella's. I could smell traces of the leech all over the place outside her room but nothing fresh so I knew he hadn't come back in the minute I was gone. I could hear the shower going upstairs and Charlie on the phone talking to who I guess might have been Billy judging by the plans to go fishing they were making. When I realized it had to be Bella in the shower I couldn't help but picture her naked body as the water rushed over it.

"Damn Embry, you're as bad as baby alpha pinning over that fucking leech lover." Paul said in my thoughts.

"Shut the fuck up Lahote. You will not talk about Bells that way." I yelled at him in my head.

I couldn't stop my mind from replaying the events from earlier today. "Damn! That girl is a spitfire, who knew she had a mouth like that on her." Jared said joining in the conversation.

"I've gotta admit, that was pretty fucking hot." Paul added, earning a growl from me.

"Please Embry … you can have the leech lover. That may have been hot but I like a chick with a little more color to their skin. That bitch is almost as white as a leech." Paul said.

"Paul if you don't fucking stop talking about Bella like that, I swear to the wolf gods that I will castrate you." I told him mentally smirking when Paul whimpered at that image.

"Fine I'll leave your imprint alone. Still don't know how you kept that to yourself all this time." He said before I felt him phase out.

"You alright man?" Jared asked.

"Yeah I'm good. Bella is afraid the leech is going to try to get her tonight so I'm staying here. Can you let Sam know what is going on? Jake is on his way back, but I think Sam needs to know now just in case." I told Jared.

"Sure thing man, I'll go tell him now." Jared said before phasing out.

Once I was left alone to my thoughts, my mind went back to picturing Bella naked in the shower. My wolf wanted to claim her right here and now. The man in me wanted her now as well. But I knew deep down I wasn't ready for that and I knew Bella wasn't as well. I just hoped Bella wouldn't make me wait for too long because I don't know how long I'd be able to keep my wolf at bay.

The shower cut off and I could hear Bella moving around in her room getting dressed. She walked to the window and opened the curtains. I could tell she was looking for me so I stepped out of the tree line just a little and let out a soft yip. Her eyes locked with mine before she blew me a kiss and whispered goodnight. I moved back into the tree line to wait.

An hour later Charlie finally went to bed, I had to wait for another thirty minutes before I could hear his even breathing and soft snores indicating he was finally asleep. I phased back and pulled my clothes back on. I quickly scaled the tree outside Bella's room and slipped silently into her open window. Once inside I turned and closed and locked the window before moving to her bed. Bella was sound asleep, a peaceful smile on her face. I bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm here Bells, I'll keep you safe." I whispered before I moved to sit in the rocking chair in front of her window so I could keep one eye on her and one on the forest.

About an hour later I noticed Bella was starting to thrash around in her sleep. I was worried she might be suffering from another nightmare so I stood up to go to her side. It was then that she let out a breathy moan that sounded just like my name. I was hit by the smell of her arousal. I felt my wolf itching to get out, his mate was calling him and her scent was intoxicating. My body propelled me forward; I couldn't stop myself as I crawled into bed with her. Bella instinctively turned into my body. I brushed my lips over hers.

Bella's eyes fluttered open when I caressed her cheek. Her eyes locked with mine, she swallowed hard, "Embry what's wrong with your eyes?" she whispered her voice raspy sounding.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They are a lot darker than they normally are and I swear they are almost glowing." She said.

"It's the wolf; I'm having a hard time keeping him in check right now." I replied still stroking her cheek softly.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"He can smell you, and you were calling out to me." I answered.

Bella flushed a bright red and tried to hide her face in my chest but I wouldn't let her. "Don't hide from me Bella." I whispered.

"I'm sorry; I should have warned you that I talk in my sleep." She said still embarrassed.

"It's alright, you know we may not be ready to seal the imprint but I can make you feel good." I said a blush creeping up my neck.

"Oh? And how is that?" Bella asked her own face flushing even more.

"Like this." I replied before I began trailing kisses along her jawline and down her neck. My hands move down her body and into the waistband of her pajama pants. My fingers slipped inside her cotton panties and found her already wet folds.

For once in my life I was thankful for the shared pack mind, because otherwise I would have no idea what I was doing. I began to caress her clit with my thumb as I pushed one finger into her wet core. Bella let out a moan as I continued my assault with my fingers, my mouth latching onto her breast through her thin tank top. I could hear her heartbeat increase, her breathing becoming labored; I knew she was close, so close. I quickly claimed her mouth thrusting my tongue inside as she came, my mouth swallowing the scream that she let out.

I pulled my fingers from her pants and brought them to my lips. The smell of her on my fingers was enough to make me groan, I sucked them into my mouth tasting her as she watched. I felt Bella's fingers run down my chest and to the button on my cutoff shorts. She popped it open and slid down the zipper freeing my painful hard on. "You'll have to show me Em … I don't know what to do." Bella whispered licking her lips as her eyes stayed locked onto my dick.

I took her hand in mine and wrapped it around my shaft squeezing, moving up and down slowly until she got the feel of it. It didn't take Bella long to get the hang of it, "Harder Bella." I moaned out. She complied with my request, her lower lip caught between her teeth as she concentrated on what she was doing. I was so close when I smelled him. "Fuck!" I hissed out.

"What, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Bella asked quickly when I moved her hand away and quickly redid my shorts getting out of bed.

"It's the leech, he's coming." I whispered.

I heard Bella's heart rate sky rocket as her panic began to set in.

"I won't let him hurt you Bells." I said as I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before I moved back towards the window in time to see the leech perched on the limb right outside. I arched an eyebrow at him, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Isabella you open this window now, and get that mutt out of your room." Edward called through the closed glass.

"Not happening leech. Bella made it clear that she no longer wanted anything to do with you. I suggest you leave before I decide you are in violation of the treaty." I replied.

"You're the one that isn't on your side of the line mutt. If anybody is violating the treaty it is you." Edward hissed back.

"I'm protecting my mate, and am here on her invitation. I'm within the bounds of the treaty. Now back the fuck away." I growled out, my wolf wanting to tear him to shreds.

Bella chose that moment to get off the bed and come up next to me; she reached forward and slid the window up. Edward was hit full force with the smell of her release. He hissed out before he jumped through the window. I pulled Bella away just in time placing her behind me.

"You filthy disgusting animal! How dare you touch her, you've soiled her innocence!" He shouted at me.

"Bella's innocence is intact you fucking leech. And I touched her because she wanted me to. She's not yours anymore; you need to leave now before I really lose my temper." I yelled back forgetting about Charlie for the moment.

"I see now that I have no choice but to kill you. Bella is mine, and once you are out of the way, I'll make her one of us. She'll realize in time that she was always meant to be with me." Edward said before pouncing.

I moved faster than I thought possible when I shoved Bella away, phasing in a split second. The noise was enough to wake Charlie up; he came running into the room. I don't know how he didn't faint at the sight of a gigantic wolf fighting his daughter's ex-boyfriend in the middle of her bedroom, but he didn't. Instead he quickly moved to Bella's side and pulled her from the room. I heard him rush downstairs to the phone calling Billy.

I didn't focus on what was being said, I had to keep Edward away from Bella. He hissed and made a move to get around me but I lunged forward, knocking him and myself right out the window. We crashed to the ground, hissing and growling. I couldn't get a good hold on him because he kept reading what I was going to do in my mind and accounted for it. I tried to keep my mind clear but I couldn't. I could hear and smell the other leeches coming. I knew if my pack didn't show up soon, I would never be able to win this fight and would be killed. And if that happened Bella would be taken by the leech and turned against her will. They would probably kill Charlie too because there is no way he'd let Bella go without trying to fight for her. Charlie would never stand a chance.

Just as the rest of the Cullen clan arrived on the scene so did the rest of my pack. Even with the backup we were still to evenly numbered to go up against the Cullen's. But then they surprised me. The three male vamps attacked Edward, quickly subduing him. Then all of a sudden the fight left him and he slumped against the big ones body. I realized the empath most have done that to him.

"Sam I apologize for my son's behavior. I'm afraid he didn't take Bella's decision to be with a member of one of your pack well. If you'll allow me, I'll take him away from Fork's." Carlisle said.

I growled, the images of what happened in Bella's room flooding to my pack brothers and sister. They all growled. Sam phased back so he could speak with Carlisle. "He tried to kill a member of my pack and threatened to turn said pack mate's imprint into a leech. He has broken the treaty. We are within our rights to destroy him." Sam replied.

"I know but Sam I beg you to give my family a second chance. Isabella was unharmed, as was her wolf. I swear we won't allow Edward anywhere near Fork's or Bella again." Carlisle said.

"It's not my decision, it's Embry's he's the wolf that was attacked and it is his imprint that is in danger from your son." Sam said turning to look at me where I was still growling.

I wanted to tear him to shreds still but I had this feeling deep down that if we did, the Cullen's might just decide to fight us to protect him and if they did that we would still beat them but not without losses on our side. I sighed and channeled an inner calm so I could phase back. "Get him out of my sight, he lives for now but if he ever shows his face around here again I will kill him." I said.

Sam and the rest of the leeches nodded as Edward glared at me. I knew I hadn't seen the last of him, but right now we just weren't ready for a fight against his whole coven. The vamps disappeared dragging Edward with them. Sam untied his shorts and slipped them on and then turned to Paul and undid the clothing he had tied to his back leg. "Here put these on. We have to go speak with Charlie." Sam said looking aback towards the Swan house.

I could see the gaping hole in Bella's wall where her window had been, plus I knew Charlie had seen me in her room. Yeah we had a lot of explaining to do. "Sorry Sam … I know I blew the secret." I said as we made our way back to the house.

"You did what you had to do, but somehow I don't think Charlie was surprised, he knew to have Billy send for us after all." Sam said before he knocked on Charlie's back door which was opened immediately by one distraught Bella. She flung herself into my arms hugging me tightly. I just held her until Charlie cleared his throat. We broke apart and moved into the kitchen. I was prepared for the most awkward conversation of my life. I just hoped that when it was all said and done that Charlie wouldn't kick me out of Bella's life.


	4. Charlie Knows?

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe I had been stupid enough to open that window. What the fuck was I thinking, of course he'd smell my arousal; I should have known he'd not react well to that. When Embry shoved me out of the way and phased on the fly like that I was impressed. I had only ever seen Jake phase that fast and I don't think he phased nearly as fast as Embry did. I was terrified as well though, especially when Charlie came rushing into the room. When Charlie just pulled me out the door and down the stairs like he had not just seen a huge ass wolf fighting my ex-boyfriend in my room, I was shocked, did he not see that?

As soon as we were downstairs Charlie grabbed the phone off the hook. I was momentarily panicked thinking he was calling for backup but in a way he was, he called Billy. How he knew to call Billy I didn't know. I just stared in shock as Charlie spoke into the phone.

"Billy, send the pack now! He's after Bells, Embry is fighting him off." Charlie said as calmly as he could in this situation.

It was then that I heard the sound of glass and wood breaking. I rushed to look out the window and saw Edward and Embry circling each other. Every time Embry would lunge at Edward, he'd dodge. I knew Embry didn't really stand a chance against Edward because Edward could read exactly what he was going to do in his mind. I prayed with everything I had in me that the pack would get there soon. Embry continued lunging at Edward forcing him into the woods and farther away from me; it wasn't long before I could no longer see them. I turned back to look at my dad, my terror written all over my face but he wasn't there. I heard him coming up from the basement in the next second, rushing back into the room with what looked like a homemade flame thrower.

"Dad what the hell is that?" I asked pointing to the object in his hand.

"Umm what's it look like?" Charlie asked his eyebrow arching.

"It looks like a freaking flame thrower, what do you think you are going to do with that?" I asked.

"It is a flame thrower and I'm going to torch that boy's ass if he tries to get to you again." Charlie said.

My mouth dropped open, my mind not functioning at the moment. "What…how…huh?" was my articulate speech.

"Billy broke down and told me about the pack and what the Cullens are after Edward came back. He was worried about you; he thought I should know what my daughter was dating. I've been trying to think of how to get you away from him since he came back Bells. I didn't like that 'boy' before he left and I sure as hell don't like him now!" Charlie explained.

"I guess that explains why you kept pushing me to spend all my time on La Push." I said shaking my head before turning back to look out the window to see if my wolf was coming back to me.

Charlie came up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "He'll be alright Bells. Embry is strong and he loves you. He won't let Edward win and get to you."

"Edward can read minds dad… he'll be able to tell everything Embry is going to do before Embry makes a move." I whispered tears threating to fall.

"The pack is on their way. He'll be fine." Charlie said squeezing my shoulder just as I saw the bushes start rustling.

Charlie saw it too and got his flame thrower ready. When the two men emerged I gave a sigh of relief before rushing to the back door and yanking it open before launching myself into Embry's warm embrace. I don't know how long we held each other before the clearing of Charlie's throat broke through to our senses. I let go of his waist to grab his hand and pull him inside. Sam and Charlie were already settled at the table. Embry took one of the empty chairs and pulled me into his lap, his nose smelling my neck. I realized his wolf needed the comfort of my scent, I just hoped Charlie would not freak out.

"Charlie what do you know about the legends of our tribe?" Sam asked after a few minutes of silence.

"A lot Sam … if you're wondering if I know what you and the others are the answer is yes. I also know about the Cullens." Charlie said looking at the two wolves with a smile.

Embry's head lifted and locked eyes with Charlie. But it was Sam who spoke again, "How do you know Charlie, I know Bella did not tell you."

"Billy did after _he_ came back. Billy was worried about Bells; he thought I had a right to know." Charlie explained still not looking away from Embry.

"Did Billy tell you about imprinting Charlie?" Embry asked a nervous hitch to his voice.

"That's where the wolf looks into a girl's eyes and finds his mate right?" Charlie asked.

"Sort of … the imprint needs the wolf on some level and the wolf has to be whatever it is the imprint wants or needs, be it a friend, a protector, or a lover. Most imprints choose the latter option." Sam explained.

"That explains why you broke up with Leah to start dating her cousin." Charlie muttered earning a growl from Sam.

My eyes widened at the realization that Emily had wanted Sam for a lover even though he was with her cousin. He could have just been a friend but that wasn't enough for her, as I looked at Sam I realized he wasn't as happy with Emily as he let on. He still loved Leah, but the needs and wants of the imprint come first. My heart broke for him and Leah.

Charlie looked uneasy at Sam for a second before turning to look back at me and Embry. "You imprinted on Bella didn't you Embry?" he asked.

"Yes, the second I saw her coming to confront Sam about getting to Jake." Embry said a smile forming on his face at the memory.

"But you loved her long before that, I remember the way you'd watch her when you were little. The way she'd watch you when you both thought no body was looking." Charlie said an amused expression on his face as we both blushed a bright red.

"I've loved her since I was six years old. The very first time I saw her, I knew she was the girl I was going to marry." Embry said honestly.

"You know, I don't know if Bella told you this but that first day she played in the mud with you and Jacob, she told me on the way home that she'd met the boy she was going to marry. At first I thought she had meant Jake but then I saw the way you two were with each other even then and I knew she had meant you." Charlie said earning a laugh from Sam.

"So you don't mind the fact that I turn into a wolf?" Embry asked nervously.

"Embry you just saved my baby girl's life, if you weren't a wolf you wouldn't have been able to do that. I think the spirits knew that she needed a wolf to protect her, that's why she was given to you. I couldn't ask for anybody better for my daughter." Charlie stated getting a little flustered for the emotion he was showing.

Embry was blushing, tears forming in his eyes. I knew why, he had never had a father and for my dad to say that he was the best thing for me meant more to him than anything in the world. "Thank you Charlie, you've no idea what that means coming from you." He whispered.

"Well it's getting late…" Charlie stated but stopped when he saw the look on Embry's face.

"Umm Charlie I kinda destroyed Bella's bedroom wall when I crashed through it with Cullen." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

'Oh I guess Bells can't sleep up there tonight." Charlie said slightly surprised.

"Actually Charlie it would probably be best if you both stayed on the res tonight. The Cullens swore they were taking Edward away but I don't trust them." Sam said.

"I guess Billy would always let me crash on his couch." Charlie muttered before looking at me and Embry.

"Bella can stay with me and Emily tonight in our guest room." Sam offered.

I gave him a grateful smile as Charlie eyes narrowed. "I just thought of something… what were you doing in Bella's room in the first place Embry?"

Oh shit! Embry's eyes widen as he swallowed hard. "I uh I well umm…" Embry sputtered.

"I asked him to stay with me dad. I knew Edward would try to sneak in. I was scared." I whispered.

"Sam if Bella stays at your house, you promise to make sure Embry doesn't stay in the room with her?" Charlie asked turning to the alpha.

"He won't stay in the room with her, but I have a feeling I won't be able to keep him out of the house tonight. He's wolf is anxious because its mate is in danger. He will feel the need to be within hearing and smelling distance even if he can't see her." Sam explained.

"And if he's not?" Charlie asked.

"The wolf becomes panicked and will experience pain. The longer he is out of contact the more likelihood that he will lose control and could hurt someone trying to get to her. Once the wolf knows that there is no longer a threat to Bella, he will calm down and won't need to be as close all the time." Sam explained.

"So your wolf still thinks Bella is in danger?" Charlie asked Embry.

"Yes sir … I can't explain it but I don't have a good feeling about some of the Cullens. I think if they hadn't been outnumbered tonight they would've attacked. If I had decided to kill the leech when I had the chance I know they would have fought back, at least some of them would have, we would have won but not without suffering loses." Embry said.

"Alright Bella can stay at your house Sam, but Embry I mean it, you stay out of her room unless she is in trouble." Charlie told Embry giving him the death glare.

"I swear Charlie, I'll be good." Embry said.

"Bells go upstairs and get some clothes while I call Billy." Charlie said.

I got up out of Embry's lap and went towards the stairs, my personal bodyguard right behind me.

'Not you Embry, I want a word with you in private." Charlie called.

"But Bella …"Embry started.

"I'll go with Bella." Sam said getting up and following me as Embry walked back to take his seat.

I gave Embry what I hoped was a reassuring smile before turning to go pack a bag for my stay at Sam and Emily's.


	5. Talks

**Charlie's POV**

I watched Embry as Bella walked out of the room with Sam. It was plain as day the boy loved her more than anything, how no one else had noticed before now I have no idea, because I have seen it since they were children. Looking at this young man I can't help but think back to the day that Billy told me what was really going on around me.

**_Flashback_**

I had just arrived at Billy's, he had wanted me to come over, said he had something he really had to talk to me about. I grabbed the six pack off the front seat of my cruiser before getting out and going to the door. I didn't bother knocking, I never do; Billy was waiting for me in the living room watching a ball game on the too small TV.

"Hey old man, you wanna beer?" I asked holding out a can to him knowing he'd take it.

"Who are you calling old, old man?" Billy asked me with a grin popping the top of his beer and taking a big gulp. "Ah, now that hits the spot."

"You going to tell me what you wanted me to come over for or are we just going to sit here and drink beer all night?" I asked after we both finished our second beer.

"You remember our legends Charlie?" Billy asked after crushing his beer can.

"Some of them." I said.

"You remember the one about our warriors turning into wolves to protect against the cold ones?" Billy asked shifting in his chair so he could look at me with that stare of his that always made me feel like I was under surveillance.

"Yeah, I remember. Why?" I asked.

"What would you say if I told you they are true, that there are members of the tribe that shift into wolves even now?" Billy asked me.

"I would say you've been smoking something old man. Your legends are wonderful stories but you can't honestly believe they are true." I said shaking my head and laughing at the old fool.

"They are true Charlie. Jacob and his friend Quil, Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Seth and Leah Clearwater are all members of the pack; they are the protectors of our tribe and of Bella." Billy said looking at me waiting.

"This is a little hard to believe, you're telling me that these boys and Leah turn into wolves and protect the tribe against Cold ones or Vampires … wait did you say Bella? What does Bella have to do with this?" I asked when it registered that he had mentioned my baby girl.

"Charlie there is a reason I'm telling you this. This is a tribal secret that you should not know about but you one of my oldest friends and your daughter is a like a daughter to me. I'm telling you this because of the choices she is making. You have to do something, the wolves have protected her from the result of the choices she made in the past but if she continues on the path she is on, they won't be able to protect her, in fact she will most likely become the thing which she needs protection from." Billy said vaguely.

"Billy I don't understand what you are saying. What does Bella have to do with all this, what does she know about all this?"

"She knows everything Charlie; she has since she moved back here. There was a red head leech after her because the leeches killed the red head's mate, the red head decided that Bella had to die in payment, mate for a mate. The pack protected Bella when her leeches left her, Embry is the one that finally took that leech out after months of her trying to get by the pack and get to Bells." Billy said.

My baby had a vampire after her, set on revenge? Then what he had said registered, 'her leeches left her', 'the leeches killed the red head's mate', 'mate for a mate'. Holy shit, the Cullens. "Fuck! You mean to tell me that Cullen boy is a vampire! My baby is dating a fucking vampire! What the Fuck Billy, why didn't you tell me before? She could have been killed. Christ, I have to get her away from here." I ranted pacing back and forth in front of my oldest friend.

"I tried to warn you about the Cullens but without giving away the secret I couldn't tell you. I'm not supposed to tell you now but something has to be done about Bella. Charlie if she stays with that Cullen boy and I use that term loosely, he will turn her into one of them. If he does that, the pack will fight them because they will have broken the treaty my grandfather signed with them. I would never be able to forgive myself if that happens to Bella." Billy said his face grim.

"Shit Billy. What the hell am I supposed to do? She is always around that boy. I knew there was something strange about him, the way he looks at her is like he wants to eat her; I guess he really does. He controls everything she does, since he came back she is only ever around him." I continued my rant but sank onto the chair, my head in my hands.

"You have to get her onto the res as much as you can. The leeches can't come onto our land; I think the leech might be dazzling her to get her to do what he wants. It's the only thing I can think, because the Bella I remember as a child would never let anybody tell her what to do like she does those leeches." Billy said.

"God how could I have been so blind."

The clearing of a throat brought me back to the present and the young man sitting across from me. The young man that had saved my daughter's life not once but twice I now remember.

"Charlie I know what you want to say and I promise I'm not going to pressure Bells into doing anything." Embry said his face flaming red.

I felt my own heat up, "I should think not but um well uh you know um well just uh use um be safe."

"Oh um ah yeah uh right." Embry stuttered out his face going even redder.

"I mean it boy, you either keep it in your pants or … wrap it up." I managed to say without stuttered like an idiot; my face felt like it was on fire.

"I swear Charlie." Embry said. I think if his face got any redder he'd burst into flames.

"I'm telling you now Embry, you knock up my baby girl and I will find a way to kill you." I stated.

Embry's eyes went huge. "Yes sir."

"Now that being said I know you will take good care of my baby, like you always have. Thank you for protecting her when I couldn't." I said, my eyes starting to tear up. Shit there must be dust in the house.

"I'd die for her." Embry whispered.

"I know you would, you're a good kid, hell you're a good man." I said standing up and clapping Embry on the shoulder just as Sam and Bella came back into the room.

"We ready to go?" Bella asked.

"Oh I need to call Billy first." I said.

"I thought you were going to do that while I was getting my things." Bella said.

Sam started chuckling as Embry and I both flamed red in embarrassment.

"He was giving Embry the 'talk'". Sam said to Bella's questioning look.

'Dad! You seriously had to give him that 'talk' now?" Bella yelled at me her own face going red as Sam laughed even harder.

"Hey it's my job." I said with a grin before turning to the phone and calling Billy.

After the arrangements were made, I drove out to Billy's, Bella, Sam, and Embry following in her truck. I was sure I saw a couple of large wolfs running in the tree line beside us as well. Guess they really were afraid that the Cullens would come after Bella again. There was a part of me that hoped the little bastard would, I wanted to torch his ass with that flame thrower I made.


	6. Curse Imprinting

**Sam's POV**

I walked up stairs with Bella; the stench of leech was over powering in her room but nothing fresher than when the leech had been in there with Embry. I could hear Charlie giving Embry the 'talk' downstairs and I couldn't help but smile. You could practically feel the embarrassment from up here. I remember the first time I got the talk from a girl's father. It was actually Harry Clearwater, Leah's father that had given it to me. Harry was a man that I had respected greatly; he was a good father unlike my bastard of a dad who ran out on me and mom. I know Embry and Jared are both happy with their imprints, I can't blame them, Kim is a sweetheart and Embry has loved Bella since he was a kid. But me I curse imprinting. It made me do the one thing I swore to Harry I would never do, break Leah's heart. Oh Harry knew I couldn't help it and that I had no choice in the matter but I still let him down, I broke Leah, I broke myself and it was all the curse of imprinting fault.

No actually it is all my selfish imprint's fault. She could have chosen to just want me for a friend but no she had to have what was supposed to be Leah's, me. The wolf gods may have chosen Emily as my perfect match but I think they got it wrong. I hate her; I can't stand the sight of her. At first my wolf was ok with her, because she could just have wanted us for a friend but what no one really knows is why I lost control of my wolf that day that I phased to close to her. That was the day she said she wanted me as a lover. I lost control of my wolf; he didn't want her for a mate either. He doesn't exactly hate her, but he doesn't want to mate her either, but we are both stuck with her because that is what she wants. As I said I curse imprinting.

I focus my attention back on Bella when she calls my name. The look on her face makes me think she must have been trying to get my attention for a couple of minutes.

"Sorry Bella, I was just thinking about things." I told her.

Bella got this look on her face like she knew exactly what things I was thinking about. "You still love her don't you?"

She didn't have to say who, I knew who. "I never stopped. The man in me doesn't love Emily, never has, the wolf loves her as part of his pack, but he never wanted her for a mate. It's what Emily wants, I have to be whatever she wants and she wants me because Leah did. She hates Leah, even though they were supposed to be best friends and like sisters."

Bella stepped closer to me, her hand resting on my arm. "I'm sorry Sam. I don't know how she could do that to you and to Leah. Is there no way to break the imprint?"

"Not that has been found and trust me when Harry found out about it and that Emily wanted me as more than a friend he looked for a way to break it. But from everything we read the only way to break an imprint is for the imprint to say she doesn't want the wolf in any capacity. But even if we could get Emily to say that, nobody knows what the effects would be on me, it could kill me." I explained.

Bella surprised me by wrapping her arms around my waist giving me a huge hug. "Does Leah know all this?"

"She does now that she's a wolf, she can see it in my head. She knows I still love her and that I don't Emily, but there is nothing we can do. It's not fair to any of us." I told her.

"I just wish there was something I could do." Bella whispered.

"I know, but come on we need to get going."

After we went downstairs and saved Embry from the 'talk' we loaded up into Bella's rust bucket of a truck and went to my house. I couldn't call it my home because I haven't felt at home there since Emily moved in. That house was supposed to be mine and Leah's home not Emily's, yet another reason to curse imprinting.

When we arrived at the house, Emily came outside onto the porch; she probably heard Bella's truck a block away. She arched her eyebrow when she saw Bella get out with Embry, her bag in his hand.

"Sam what's going on?" Emily asked pasting on a fake smile that I could see right through.

"Bella is going to sleep in the spare room tonight and Embry is taking the couch, right Embry?" I said turning to look at the young wolf.

Embry grinned, "I promised Charlie I would stay out of Bella's room unless she was in danger. I wouldn't want him to take that flame thrower after me, he might singe my fur."

"Charlie wouldn't use that on you Em … he'd probably use his gun and shot something that would really hurt." Bella teased Embry, his face going white at the thought.

After getting Bella settled in the spare room, Emily pulled me into the room we shared. What none of the guys knew was that even though I slept in the same room, I usually ended up sleeping on the floor or sneaking into the spare room when I could get away with it. I couldn't stand the thought of lying next to her in bed all night.

"What is she doing here Sam?" Emily hissed a whisper. I don't know why she bothers whispering, Embry can still hear her.

"Because the Cullen leech tried to attack her, he was going to change her against her will. If Embry hadn't' been there he would have." I explained.

"But why bring her here? Embry can protect her just fine at her house." Emily hissed.

"Because he phased in her fucking bedroom, the wall where her window was is no more because they went through it. You really think I would be a heartless bastard and not offer her a place to stay where she will be protected. I don't care if you don't like her Emily, she is part of this pack, and the pack protects its own." I stated lowly, raising my voice never bothers Emily but when I use that tone on her she gets scared.

"She's not pack Sam. Just because Jake is in love with her does not make her pack. She is the leech lover, let the leeches have her." Emily argued back.

"No, she is Embry's imprint. The wolf is whatever the imprint wants _remember_. She only wanted a friend, so he was friend, she wanted and needed a protector so Embry was that to her. Now, now she has finally opened her eyes and sees Embry and she wants him. She's pack Emily and that's final. And you will be nice to her, I know what a good little actress you are, I mean you had Leah fooled for years, making her think you were her best friend and sister. I think you can make Bella feel welcome for as long as she needs a place to stay and if I so much as catch a hint of you not doing that I will make your life miserable. I may have to be with you because that is what you want, but there is no rule that says I have to be nice to you." I seethed before turning around and going to take a shower.

Just before I turned the water on I heard Embry down in the living room say, "I'm sorry Sam, I wish there was a way to get you out of your imprint."

"You and me both Embry." I whispered back before turning on the water.

By the time I was finished with my shower, Emily had curled up in the middle of the bed and was sound asleep. I pulled on a clean pair of cut offs and went to check on my guest. Bella was sleeping hugging a pillow. I pulled her door closed before heading down stairs. Embry was stretched out on the couch but I could tell he wasn't asleep.

"I'm going out for a run to clear my head." I told him.

"Tell Leah hi for me." Embry said quietly after I shut the door. I should have known he knew.

I found Leah standing on the cliffs looking out over the water. "I knew you'd come here tonight" she said without turning around.

"I hate her Leah; I hate what she has done to us." I said going to stand beside her.

Leah reached down and entwined her fingers with mine; this is the only contact we can have. Anything else hurts too much. And I want so much more than the innocent holding of hands. But I can't have that. I have the one thing I want at the moment. Leah is in my life again, she is my friend. If I can't have her as a lover, I want her as a friend.

"I know Sam, I do too. I thought she was my friend, we were supposed to be like sisters. I'm sorry I wasn't very nice to you before I knew what happened. I understand now, I really do. You had no choice you have to be what she wants, and she wants you because you were mine. But know this Sam, I will always be in your life because that is what you want and I want that too. I want so much more than that, but if I can't have you, I'd rather be your friend because that is what you want. I'll be whatever you want, I have to be." Leah said tears feeling her eyes.

"Leah?" I asked, my eyes searching hers. There was something about her words that made me think there was more to her speech.

"I _have to be_ whatever you want Sam, I _have no choice_ in the matter. Just like _you had no choice_ but to be Emily's lover." Leah whispered.

"Shit, Leah this is so messed up. How can I be your imprint when I imprinted on Emily. I think the wolf gods got their wires crossed. I was always meant for you, you should be meant for me too. I fucking hate imprinting." I said as the tears started. I crushed Leah to my body in a tight embrace, my strong girl breaking into sobs. Curse imprinting, there has to be a way out of this shit fest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Does anybody else feel like beating the shit out of Emily? I feel really bad for Sam and Leah**


	7. There's Hope

**Embry's POV**

After Bella was settled into Sam's spare bedroom and me on the couch, I heard Emily pull Sam into their bedroom. I don't know why she bothered to whisper I could hear her plain as day. I had to fight my wolf harder with every insult she gave my mate. It did my heart good to hear Sam stand up to his imprint for mine, it wasn't until that point that I truly realized how much he hated his own imprint. She could have just been his friend but no she wanted more because he was Leah's. Talk about a fucked up situation, I heard Sam move into the bathroom and spoke quietly knowing he'd hear me.

Just before the water cut on I heard Sam whisper back, "You and me both."

There had to be something that could be done to get Sam out of this imprint. He wasn't happy as a man and his wolf wasn't happy either. Didn't that count for something? The wolf gods messed up big time when they had Sam imprint on Emily Young. A few minutes later Sam came back downstairs after looking in on Bella and told me he was going for a run. I don't know what it was, but I could tell just by looking at him that he was going to see Leah.

"Tell Leah hi for me." I said just as he was walking out the door.

I lay back on the couch and attempted to fall asleep but something was keeping me awake, something was telling me that I couldn't go to sleep just yet. I thought it was because my wolf was still worried about Bella's safety so I went up to check on her. Bella was sleeping peacefully, a small smile gracing her full lips. I couldn't help myself as I leaned down and gave her a kiss. Bella murmured my name in her sleep, followed by a happy sounding sigh. That made my night. I watched her for another minute before returning downstairs, I could hear Sam coming and did not need him to catch me in Bella's room. Sam would tell Charlie on me for sure.

By the time Sam came in the door I was back on the couch with the TV turned on so low a normal person would not have been able to hear it. Sam collapsed onto the couch beside me with a completely dejected feel radiating off of him. I turned my head to look at him, a lingering smell of salt in the air. At first I thought he might have gone for a swim but when I saw his face I knew, he'd been crying and I'm pretty sure Leah was as well.

"Sam, man, you ok?" I asked concerned for my alpha.

"No Em I'm not, I haven't been ok since the moment I laid eyes on that woman upstairs." Sam grumbled. He sighed before leaning forward propping his arms up on his knees and holding his head. "This is all kinds of fucked up Embry, I imprint on a woman I can't stand, a woman who was supposed to be like a sister to Leah. She could have just been my friend but no she had to get one over on Leah and you wanna know what I found out tonight?"

"What did you find out Sam?" I asked thinking nothing could be worse than imprinting on Emily.

"Leah imprinted … on me." Sam managed to say in a tight voice.

"Fuck." I muttered but then the wheels started turning, a slight grin forming on my face. "Sam I think we just found you a way out of your imprint."

"How? What do you mean?" Sam asked lifting his head, for the first time in a long time I saw hope shinning in his eyes.

"Leah imprinted on you. The wolf has to be what the imprint wants; you want Leah I know you do. I think an experiment is in order, if you can be with Leah without it hurting it might be what we need to break the imprint. Plus maybe Old Quil knows of an old ceremony or something that can be done to sever ties with Emily." I explained.

"I asked him before and he said there wasn't but that was before Leah phased and imprinted on me. Maybe with that factor he can do something. And I think an experiment to see if being with Leah hurts is just cruel to Leah. What if there is nothing that can be done?" Sam asked.

"Talk to Leah Sam. She still loves you, if there is a chance that it will give you back to her, I can almost guarantee that she will do whatever is necessary. I don't know where Emily plays into all this, but it is obvious to me that you and Leah were always meant to be, why else would she imprint on you? I think wires got crossed somewhere along the way." I told him.

Sam just sat there quietly thinking. I watched as a smile graced his face, I wasn't sure what the smile was for until I caught the scent just before the door opened and Leah walked in. she looked at us and swallowed.

"I heard everything and Embry is right. We have to try Sam. I'm not giving up without a fight, even if this doesn't work, we can say we did everything we could." Leah said tears forming in her eyes.

I had to look away; Leah had always been so strong. Seeing her like this was heartbreaking. Sam stood up from the couch and stood before her.

"It may not work Leah, are you really willing to do this knowing that there is a big possibility that we will still be in this same situation?" Sam asked, his hands on her shoulders searching her eyes for answers.

"I want you Sam, I always have and I know you still want me. We have to try, please! We have to fight for us." Leah begged.

In the moment that Sam crushed his mouth to Leah's you could feel the wolf magic in the air, it was enough to give me chills. When they broke apart Sam stared into her eyes, a complete look of devotion on his face.

"I love you Leah, always have, and always will. This will work, I know it will." Sam whispered.

Leah smiled before she stiffened in Sam's arms. I was confused why until I heard the movement on the stairs. I smiled, "It's just Bells." I whispered to Leah who instantly relaxed.

Bella came into the room at the moment, hair mussed from her sleep, rubbing her eyes. She saw me and smiled before coming to sit in my lap. It was only after she was in place that she noticed the two other occupants in the room. She blushed when she realized we weren't alone.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" she asked in a small voice.

"Not really Bella, we were just trying to fix something." Sam said looking at Leah.

"That fucked up imprint you have on Emily?" Bella asked causing Leah to snort.

"Well looks like little Swan is getting her backbone back. And yes that is what we are trying to fix. We think it might actually be possible now." Leah said with a grin at my girl.

"Wonderful! Well if there is anything that me and Embry can do let us know." Bella stated smiling ear to ear.

All three of us laughed, "What did I miss?" Bella asked.

"Leah imprinted on Sam, they are going to experiment to see if Sam wanting her is enough to break the hold Emily has on him." I whispered in her ear even though I knew Sam and Leah could hear me.

Bella's eyes widen and a blush stained her cheeks. "Yeah I guess they wouldn't need our help with that." she mumbled embarrassed.

"No not with that part Bella, but we might need someone to run interference with Emily to keep her away long enough for us to try. Plus it might not work and we might need Old Quil to perform a ceremony. I'd rather Emily knew nothing about it before hand." Sam said.

"I'll be glad to run interference and you can be sure I'm not going to tell her a thing." Bella said.

"Count me in too." I said to Sam and Leah who both looked grateful before I snuggled Bella closer. "And you need to go back to bed." I whispered to her.

"Do I have too; I'd rather stay down here with you." Bella said back.

"Just take her to bed Embry; I won't say anything about you being in there to Charlie, just no funny business." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam, I owe you man." I said picking my girl up in my arms as I stood.

"No you don't Em, you're helping me out; I'm just returning the favor." Sam replied stepping aside so I could carry my girl back upstairs.

I carried Bella back into the spare room, closing the door with my foot. I laid her down on the bed before I crawled in next to her, snuggling her to my chest. "I love you Embry." Bella mumbled before sleep claimed her.

"I love you too Bells." I replied before letting out a contented sigh. My final thought before drifting to sleep was that I hoped Sam and Leah could have what I have, the ability to be with the one I love.


	8. So Long Victoria

**Jake's POV**

After finally making it home to my bed after dealing with the Cullen leeches, I just laid there staring up at my ceiling thinking. I had just lost the girl of my dreams to my best friend all because of imprinting. True Embry has been in love with Bella since he was six, so he says; don't know how I missed that, but still she was supposed to be mine. I know I told Embry that I was ok with it, that I just wanted Bella to stay human and it's true I did just want Bella to stay human but I thought she'd stay human for me, not Embry.

How the hell did I miss the feelings both of them had for each other for so long? How did we all miss the fact that Embry imprinted on Bells? I got to thinking on the signs that had been there, it had been so obvious to anybody looking for it, but none of us were looking for it.

Bella had needed and wanted a friend, so Embry became a good friend to her, probably an even better one than me. I know there were several times that the two of them would just wander off at a bonfire walking along the beach just talking. Bella told me a lot, but she told Embry everything. She told him everything she had gone through with that fucking leech, she told him about how she had been bitten but that _he_ saved her. She told him that one of the biggest things that hurt about Edward leaving was the fact that the whole family left without so much as a goodbye. She had thought they were her family, but they didn't even say goodbye. She brought up something to him that none of us had thought about, Alice, the little pixie leech, supposedly could see the future, so how come she did not see Jasper trying to attack her at her birthday party, the party that was the reason for them all leaving. That was a very good question, and if she did see it, why did she still have the party?

Then when we realized the red-haired leech was after Bells, she wanted and needed a protector. It was Embry's reaction to the news that should have told us all that he had imprinted on her. I remember it plain as day.

**_Flashback_**

_Sitting at Sam and Emily's kitchen table with a giant muffin in hand, why the fuck Emily thinks wolves want to eat muffins all the time is beyond me, I heard the distinct rumble of Bella's truck coming up the road, a goofy grin forming on my face._

_"Fuck here comes leech lover now." Muttered Paul, earning a growl from me and some of the others._

_"Paul, why don't you go for a run?" Sam suggested … more like ordered._

_Paul walked out the door just as Bella pulled up. "What's up leech lover … going to cry over the disco ball dumping you some more?"_

_I heard Bella's breath catch before she replied, "No I'm through crying over him. It's time for me to move on."_

_I smiled thinking Bells was ready to move on with me, completely missing the look of hope on Embry's face. Bella came inside and took the chair that Embry vacated for her. He stayed standing behind her chair, his hands resting on the back of it._

_"Would you like a muffin Bella?" Emily asked in a sickeningly sweet voice that grated on my nerves. _

_"Thank you." Bella said as she took one of the huge ass muffins from the plate and began nibbling on it._

_Sam stood up and called the meeting to order. "Alright, we need to figure out what this leech wants, why does she keep coming back. It's been months, what could she possibly want." Sam said as he started to pace._

_"I don't know … she keeps trying to get to Fork's it seems but every time we close in on her she turns tail and runs." I said._

_"Maybe it's her gift." Bella mumbled around her muffin._

_"Gift?" Sam asked his interest peeked._

_"Umm yeah, some of the vamps have special gifts. Carlisle has the gift of compassion; he's never feed off of humans. Jasper could feel and control emotions, Alice could see the future, and Edward could read minds." Bella said for once actually saying his name and not stumbling over it. "Perhaps this vampire has the gift of survival, whenever she is in danger her spidey sense goes off and she flees."_

_"Could explain how the red-haired bitch keeps getting away." Jared said coming in the back door from his patrol having been relieved by Paul._

_No body missed the muffin dropping from Bella's hand, her breathing becoming labored, and her heart started racing. "Bella! What's wrong?" Embry cried kneeling in front of her grabbing her hands._

_Bella struggled to gain control over her breathing, her eyes locking with Embry's. "I know what she wants … the red-haired leech." She whispered._

_"What?" Sam asked._

_"Me… Edward killed her mate …. She wants to kill me, because she thinks I'm Edward's mate." Bella said her voice shaky sounding._

_Embry jumped up as if he had been shot, his whole body shaking, the edges blurring. I had never seen Embry so close to losing control of his wolf. Sam grabbed Embry by the arm and threw him outside just as phased, landing on all four paws, throwing his head back and howling._

_He stopped mid howl, his ears twitching, he let out a low growl just as Paul and Leah sent out a warning howl. We all rushed from the kitchen phasing. We could see Paul chasing after the red-haired bitch through Leah's eyes. She was headed right for us. _

_Embry had never been the fastest out of us but he sped past me towards the oncoming leech. She saw us and instead of turning she jumped in the air to try and sail over our heads and get past us. She was heading right for Sam's, and Bella. At the last second Embry lunged and managed to grab ahold of her ankle with his mouth pulling back down to the ground and swinging her into a nearby tree. It exploded as the vamp hit it. Embry was on her faster than lightning, biting and tearing her body to shreds. She howled and hissed in pain. The sound of her limbs being torn from her body filled the air. Bits and pieces flying in all directions. Embry was destroying her with no help from the rest of us, so Sam and Jared phased back and begin gathering her bits and throwing them in the growing purple fire. Paul and me stayed phased just in case Embry needed help, while Leah, Seth, and Quil spread out to make sure there were no other leeches in the area. _

_When there was nothing left but a portion of her torso and her head Embry phased back, pinning her torso down with his knees, his hands going to either side of her head. "You picked the wrong girl to go after bitch. You should have gone after the leech instead." Embry hissed at her before ripping her head off what was left of her body, throwing it into the fire, followed by her torso._

_After the job was done, Embry sagged to the ground, exhausted. We all just stared at him; we had never seen anything like it. Sam pulled him from the ground and helped him back to the house. There were pairs of shorts for all of us at the edge of the forest when we arrived. I could hear Bella pacing anxiously back and forth inside the house. Embry got a second wind the moment the house was in sight. He pulled away from Sam and pulled his shorts on before running into the house. _

_"Embry!" Bella called out. I walked in just in time to see her hug him._

_"It's over Bells; the leech is dead for good." Embry said squeezing her before releasing her. _

_Bella spotted the rest of us and launched herself at us all; giving us all hugs, even Paul who pinched her ass. Earning a growl from the rest of us. _

_"What just testing the goods." Paul smirked._

_I sat and watched Bella interact with the pack, she really was doing better. She really did seem to be ready to move on with her life. I'd give her a couple of days to get over the shock and relief of being free from being hunted. I wanted to make sure she didn't agree to go out with me because she felt she owed me even if I wasn't the one to kill the leech._

_When I went by her house two days later, it was to find the Cullen leech was back and that Bella took him back. Her eyes that had been shining with life around the pack were once again dull and lifeless. She appeared to be running on autopilot, much like she had when he had first left her._

I shook my head returning to the present. That should have told me then that something was up. It is obvious now that Edward was controlling her. Their looks and smell, even their voice are made to draw humans in, they are the perfect predator. I should be glad that Embry was able to break the hold Edward had on Bells but I still wanted her for myself. I thought I had really had a chance with her, but I guess I never really did.

I rolled over and got out of bed. It was pointless to try and sleep now, I had too much on my mind. I decided to go for a walk on the beach. I had already been out there for hours; the sun was starting to rise when I caught the most amazing scent on the wind. I followed it and saw a girl standing on the beach looking out at the ocean. As the sun rose behind her the light caught her hair, hair so black it was almost blue. Her golden bronzed skin shone with the light. I moved closer, my body being called to her.

I cleared my throat as I approached her not wanting to startle the unknown woman. She turned and smiled an amazing smile but it was her eyes that held me. Eyes the color of molten chocolate shinning with mirth. I felt my whole world stop spinning. Everything vanished from my line of sight except her. I felt weightless and then a felt the bond being formed between the two of us. She was the only thing tying me to earth anymore. Oh shit I just imprinted on a complete stranger.

"Well Jacob Black you sure have grown. I have to say you look good." The girl said snapping me out of my haze, a smirk on her face.

I grinned and searched my mind for who this angel was. "You don't remember me do you?" she asked.

I shook my head sheepishly. "Cat got your tongue Jakey?" She teased.

"No, I um I'm sorry I just don't seem to remember you." I said flushing.

"I'm not surprised really, the last time you saw me you were only eight and I was nine. I'm Ruth Hightower, I was friends with Rachel and Rebecca before my family moved to California." The girl I now knew as Ruth said.

I searched my mind for the memory and finally recalled the gangly, buck toothed girl that had been best friends with my sisters. This woman before me looked nothing like her. "Well you look incredible Ruth; I would never have recognized you."

She threw her head back and laughed, "Yeah I guess I have changed a bit. I finally grew into my limbs and my teeth." She said flashing me a smile of straight even teeth.

I flushed and looked down. "So what brought you back here?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't really know. I just felt something telling me it was time to go home, that my place was among my people. I've been here for a week and still had not felt I was where I needed to be until this very moment when you arrived. Why is that do you think?" She said staring at me intently.

I grinned, "What do you remember of our legends?"

She looked me up and down, a smile forming on her face. "I guess that explains this." She gestured up and down my body. "You're a wolf aren't you?"

"I am, one of many." I replied.

"So tell me Jake, are the legends about imprinting true?" she asked.

"They are." I replied my grin getting bigger.

"That's why I feel at home now isn't it, you imprinted on me." She stated, not a question.

"I did the minute I looked in your eyes. The wolf has to be whatever the imprint wants; be it a friend, a brother, protector, or a lover. I'll be whatever you want." I said holding my breath.

She smiled, "Can I tell you a secret? I had a huge crush on you when I was little. In fact, every guy I've ever been interested in reminded me of you in some way. I guess the spirits were trying to tell me, you were the one for me. So I think I want to be your friend to start out with until we get to know each other again and then when we are ready, I want more."

"I can live with that." I said leaning forward and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home Ruth."

I could finally be truly happy for Embry and Bella; I had my own imprint who eventually would be my mate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this update took so long, I meant to have it up two days ago but RL had me distracted among other obligations I had for another fandom.**


	9. Plan Codename: Shopping

**Bella's POV**

When I woke the next morning Embry was gone. His side of the bed was still warm, so I assumed he hadn't been up long. He probably only left so Emily wouldn't catch him in here with me. She's enough of a bitch that she would have told Charlie on us. I quickly got dressed and hurried downstairs. As I approached the kitchen I could hear the sounds of the pack, they were all there already.

"Morning Bells!" Jake called out as soon as I walked in.

"Belly baby, why oh why did you have to choose Em when you could have had me?" Quil asked standing up and showing off his wolf improved body, even though he has been impressive before becoming a wolf.

Embry growled at him as he pushed back from the table so he could pull me down in his lap. "Sorry Quil, you'll have to nab a completely unsuspecting girl."

A couple of the guys snorted at that. "Quil is going to have to imprint if he has any hope of scoring with any chick." Paul muttered.

"Hey!" Quil shouted at him throwing a muffin at his head, that Paul easily caught. "Just because I'm not the man whore of La Push doesn't mean I don't get plenty of action."

"Your hand doesn't count idiot." Paul said back with a laugh.

"Guys! That's enough, we have guest." Sam ordered.

It was only then that I noticed the dark haired girl sitting next to Jake. My eyes got huge when I realized she had heard the imprinting talk.

"Bells this is Ruth, my imprint." Jake said when he saw my face.

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. "It's very nice to meet you Ruth, I'm Bella Swan."

"Oh I know who you are, you probably don't remember me, but I used to hang out with Jake's sisters before I moved away with my parents." Ruth said.

"You're not Ruth Hightower are you?" I asked; this girl looked nothing like the gangly buck toothed girl that used to hang out with the twins.

"Yes I am." Ruth replied.

"Wow I'd never would have recognized you.' I said before slapping a hand over my mouth.

To my surprise she laughed. "Yeah Jake said the same thing last night. I get it; I do look a lot different."

"Sam I need to go to the Costco in PA … we are almost out of everything." Emily said suddenly in the midst of the good mood hanging over the pack.

"I'll go with you Emily." I offered.

Emily looked like she had just eaten a lemon. "Thank you Bella that would be nice." She said as sweetly as possible.

"I'll go too." Ruth offered; the smile Emily sent her was more sincere.

"Well if Bells is going, so am I." Embry said his grip tightening around my waist.

"I'll go too, you'll need help with all the groceries and you know I'm stronger than Embry." Jake said shooting a grin at Embry.

"Yeah right Jake, you just want to be with your imprint." Embry argued back. Jake just shrugged.

"Well I might as well go along too." Quil piped in.

"Great the three stooges will be out of our hair today!" Paul hollered. I had to cough to hide my snicker.

"Oh I guess that's alright. Sam are you going to come?" Emily asked.

"No I've got patrol with Paul." Sam said.

I knew damn well that Sam would not be going on patrol. No I had a good feeling that as soon as we were out of La Push, Sam and Leah would be trying to break the imprint he had on Emily. I looked over all the wolves and all of them were smirking. They all knew that was what was going to happen. I mentally crossed my fingers that this would work.

The trip to PA was interesting. Emily completely ignored me and Embry, not that we minded all that much. She spent the entire trip talking to Jake and Ruth while Quil of all people got to drive. I was pretty much sitting in Embry's lap, to keep from being squashed between the two large wolves. Ruth was doing the same in Jake's lap as she talked to Emily in the front seat. I had the thought that maybe the wolves should get a van so there would be plenty of room but that quickly fled. I just could not see them riding around in a van.

Once we arrived at the Costco in PA, the guys each grabbed a buggy. "Do we really need three shopping carts?" I asked. I mean these weren't the standard sized buggies; these were those great big ones that held twice as much stuff.

"We do if we don't want to make another shopping trip in two weeks." Embry said.

"Geez you guys really do eat a lot." I said. I knew they ate a lot but I never really thought about the amount of food the whole pack had to consume each month.

"Yes they do and I cook all of it." Emily muttered.

"I'd be happy to help cook Emily. I love to cook." I offered nicely. I had a feeling though that if Sam and Leah were able to break the imprint I'd be the one to take over the cooking. As much as I loved Kim, she couldn't boil water and I really don't see Leah cooking. I looked at Ruth who just shrugged.

"I can handle a frying pan but I'm not a great cook.' She said.

"That's quite alright Ruth; I love to cook for the guys. And I'm an excellent cook." Emily replied.

"Yeah if you like muffins all the time.' Embry muttered in my ear.

I snorted as did the guys. "Well the more hands means the less work on one person." I said brushing past Emily.

The little jabs and shit went on for over an hour as we filled the three buggies to overflowing with all manner of things, but absolutely no veggies.

"Emily don't you think the guys need something besides meat and bread?" I asked.

"They won't eat it." She said huffily.

I looked at Embry, who just shrugged. "It couldn't hurt to try again. They need the vitamins and minerals that are in fruits and vegetables."

"Embry go grab another buggy." Ruth said already heading to the vegetable aisle.

Once Embry came back with an empty buggy, I took it from him. Between me, Ruth, and Embry we were able to load it with plenty of can fruits and veggies as well as some fresh ones. We didn't get too many of those just in case the wolves really wouldn't eat them, at least the cans wouldn't go bad. We could always give them to the food bank.

As we pushed the carts into line I couldn't help but feel sorry for the cashier that had to cheek us out. Her eyes were the size of saucers when she realized we were all together. I turned away from her to say something to Embry but the look on Quil's face stopped me. He looked completely dumbstruck. I elbowed Embry and pointed. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Oh shit." Embry and Jake muttered at the same time.

"What?" I asked.

"He imprinted on the cashier." Embry whispered in my ear.

I looked back at the cashier; she was no longer staring saucer eyed at the amount of food but at Quil as she almost on autopilot began to ring things up. She was a pretty thing, with olive skin, straight black hair, and the most unique looking eyes I had ever seen. They were steel grey with flecks of green, blue, and gold in them. I looked at her name tag, Andi. I wondered what that could be short for.

I smiled at her as I moved over to Quil. The look she shot me when I touched his arm put a big grin on my face. "Quil you know it's impolite to stare, you should say hello."

Quil shook himself out of the daze he was in and put on his best smile, straightening his shoulders, and standing to give her the best impression of his fine physique. "Hi I'm Quil."

"Andi." She said quietly, still eyeing me.

Quil looked down at me and gave me a look that clearly said get lost. I moved back to Embry's side as I watched them talk quietly with each other. After she had finished ringing up our purchases, Emily pulled a credit card out of her purse and paid for them. Andi grabbed a pen and wrote down what I assumed was her number on the back of the receipt handing it to Quil and not Emily.

As we went to the SUV to load everything up Emily started in on Quil. "I need that receipt Quil."

"I'll give it to you as soon as I copy her number down." Quil replied.

"You'll give it to me now. I have to keep track of the expenses the pack incurs." Emily stated.

"No you don't Emily. Every time that card is used, Dad gets an email with the amount and location. He keeps track of the pack expenses just fine." Jake said suddenly.

I could have sworn I saw Emily blanch. When Embry and Jake both narrowed their eyes at her, I knew I wasn't seeing things. Emily was hiding something. My guess is that she has been using that card for more than pack expenses, but what? She doesn't have any new clothes as far as I could tell, and she and Sam don't have new furniture or anything like that in the house. Emily Young was up to something.

After loading the food we went through a drive through and grabbed some lunch to eat on the way home. By the time we'd get back we would have been gone for almost five hours. I just hoped that would be enough time for Sam and Leah.


	10. To Break an Imprint

**Sam's POV**

As soon as Emily drove away with Bella and some of the boys I phased and rushed to Leah's house. The closer I got to Leah the more my head seemed to clear of Emily. I prayed to the spirits that this would work, I couldn't break Leah again. I stopped just in the edge of the woods outside the Clearwater house, my ears listening for any sounds of other people besides Leah, I felt a wolfish smile on my face when I discovered she was alone, I had to remember to thank Paul, I was sure he had gotten word to her while I waited for Emily to leave.

"You're welcome Sam …. I hope this works." I heard Paul in my head.

"You and me both." I replied before phasing back and pulling my shorts on.

I took a deep breath as I stepped out of the woods and made my way to her backdoor. I had never been this nervous about coming to see Leah before, well I take that back the only other time I had been this nervous was the day I was coming to propose… the day I met Emily. I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

I could hear her light steps, her racing heartbeat; I could smell her excitement before she even opened the door. The door slowly opened to reveal Leah standing there in a baby doll teddy, in midnight black, the same color as my wolf. I just about swallowed my tongue.

Leah smirked as I just continued to stare at her. "Wolf got your tongue Sam?" she asked her voice husky.

I swallowed past the lump in my throat and in a quick movement I had crossed the threshold of her house, had her pressed up against the now closed door, and was kissing her as if my life depended on it. In that moment I think it might have.

My hands caressed her body; I had missed feeling her curves, her smooth skin. Leah pushed me away to catch her breath. "I take it you like?"

"Very much … God I've missed you Lee lee." I replied huskily.

Leah grinned before breaking away from me and dashing up the stairs. I was hot on her heels as we entered her room. I basically tackled her onto the bed. I fused my mouth to hers, my tongue battling for dominance over hers. I could feel her fingers working the button of my cutoffs. I was waiting for the pain to begin but it didn't. I felt her fingers brush over my cock; I could have come right then, just from her touch.

"I love you Sam." Leah whispered as she pushed my cutoffs down my legs.

I kicked them off and began to undo her teddy. "I love you too Leah, never stopped. You're the one I always wanted."

"I know." She whispered before her lips touched mine again in an almost desperate need.

When there were no more barriers between us, I slid into her already soaking folds. Her warmth encasing me was the most wonderful thing I had ever felt. I moved inside her in a slow and steady rhythm, I was worshipping the body I had missed so much. The longer we were joined together the freer my soul felt, the more content my wolf felt, the happier I felt. I don't know how long we made love together before we both reached our peaks.

I collapsed next to Leah and drew her into my arms. I felt her tears on my chest. I whispered all my love and devotion to her as I soothed her hair. When the tears finally stopped she raised her head to look at me, her face so vulnerable, I hated that look on my strong girl's face.

"Do you think it worked?" She asked, the fear she felt clear in her voice.

I closed my eyes and poked at the imprint I had with Emily. My wolf growled just at the thought of her. I thought about Leah and my wolf almost did a happy dance. I smiled as I opened my eyes, looking deeply into Leah's soulful brown ones. I could feel the ties I had to Emily shift and loosen but not breaking completely. I could feel a new tie being made to Leah, even though it wasn't an imprint, it was strong.

"It's not broken completely but it's weakened. I felt a tie being made to you, not an imprint but it's strong. I think we should speak to Old Quil." I explained.

Leah bit her bottom lip. "You think he can help?"

"I think it's worth a try. The fact that I'm your imprint, that we were able to even have sex when I have an imprint on Emily, the fact that I can feel the imprint has been weakened should work in our favor."

Leah smiled before pushing away from me. I watched her move over to her closet and pull out a sundress. I would never get tired of looking at her body. She looked back over at me and gave me a saucy grin.

"Well are you going to get dressed or did you want Old Quil to see you in all your glory?" Leah asked.

I laughed before crawling out of the bed and pulling on my shorts. I pulled Leah to me and pressed a kiss to her slightly swollen lips. "This will work."

"I know." She replied before we went downstairs and out the back door.

Once we were in the tree line we striped and tied our clothes to our ankles before phasing. We ran to Old Quil's. Two minutes later we were walking out of the forest and approaching his back door. When we were halfway across the back yard Old Quil opened the back door and stepped out.

"Hold it right there Samuel Uley and Leah Clearwater. I know why you have come. I have been informed by the spirits of the developments regarding both of your imprints. I assume that you have tried to severe the imprint you have Samuel by having relations." Old Quil said pausing to look at us.

We both nodded. "And I assume since you are hear now that it did not severe the imprint bond you have to Emily Young."

"It did not but the bond has been weakened. I also felt a new bond being formed with Leah. It is not an imprint but it is very strong." I replied.

"Indeed. There is a way to break the bond you have with Emily Young but it will take me until the next full moon to prepare. At that time you along with your pack, the imprints, Leah and Emily will gather together. If your bond to Leah is strong enough, you should be able then to break the imprint with Emily." Old Quil said.

"What must we do?" I asked.

"Nothing at this time. You will know at the ceremony what you must do. Only you can break this imprint Samuel and only then." Old Quil said before a sly grin formed on his lined face, "I would however recommend that you and Leah have as much relations as possible to help weaken the imprint you have on Emily."

Leah snorted and I choked back a laugh at the old man. "Thank you sir." We replied before he turned and went back into his house.

I turned to Leah and pulled her into a hug. "Just over two weeks from today and we shall be free of Emily."

"Maybe we should get to work on weakening that imprint some more Sam." Leah said.

I laughed as I scooped her up in my arms and ran with her into the forest. We still had a few hours before Emily and the others were due back, might as well make the most of it.


	11. Sticky Fingers

**A/N: I wanted to thank everybody who has left a review, favorited me, my story, or added to alerts. Thank you for your patience. I've been busy working on a different story for another fandom. Must go where the muse wants. I promise though that I will always finish a story, it may take me a while to update sometimes, but I never leave a story unfinished. That being said, happy reading, hope ya'll enjoy this update.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's POV<strong>

When we finally returned to the res and Sam's house, we found Sam waiting on the porch. He reeked of sex and Leah to us wolves. I looked at him and Sam gave me a nod to the unspoken question, his imprint with Emily would be broken, I could tell it wasn't because he was here instead of with Leah still. After we unloaded the food and helped to put it away, I took Ruth back to my place.

We walked in to find Charlie and my old man watching a game and drinking beer, typical behavior for the two. I sat down on one end of the couch and pulled Ruth onto my lap; she curled up against my chest and rested her head on my shoulder. I loved holding her close, I couldn't understand how Embry had been able to keep his imprint on Bella hidden for so long, how he had been able to not go crazy because he couldn't touch her and hold her like this. I sighed in contentment.

"You have a good day?" Dad asked while the game was on break.

"It was shopping pops … what do you think?"

"I'll take that as a no." Charlie laughed.

"Hey dad, you still get emails every time the pack credit card is used right?" I asked quietly remembering the reaction Emily had.

"Yeah why?" Dad asked.

"Do you actually pay attention to what was purchased?" I asked.

"No … I usually just copy down the amounts so I can keep track of the expensive. Why? What's on your mind son?" Dad asked clicking the TV off.

Charlie leaned forward waiting my answer, he had gone cop mode. "I think Emily has been using it for things other than pack expenses."

"What makes you say that Jake?" Charlie asked.

"Quil imprinted on the cashier at the store and she wrote her number on the back of the receipt. Emily was giving him a hard time about needed the receipt because she had to keep track of the expenses. When I told her that you got an email every time the card was used, she blanched, her heart rate increased and she started sweating. She's hiding something. She's been using pack money, tribal money for personal reasons I just know it. I just don't know what. Her and Sam's furniture is shitty, they both drive beat up pieces of crap, she dresses like an old lady so she ain't been buying clothes. I don't know what she could be spending it on or how much she's spent." I explained.

Dad sat quietly in his chair, a serious look on his face. "Old man go get my laptop from my bedroom will you."

Charlie groaned as he got to his feet and went into dad's room. He came back quickly and handed the computer to my old man. I watched as dad quickly pulled up the credit card account and looked over the expenses.

"Hmmm… It looks like she's been getting money out of the ATM, twenty here, fifty there, an hundred, two hundred… the amounts have gone up every time as had the frequency. It appears she has been doing this for months. It started out as maybe twenty dollars in a month period, now she is taking out almost three hundred dollars every couple of days. What in the world is she using that much money on? She's not on drugs is she? You wolves would be able to tell that." Dad asked looking up at me.

"No she isn't on drugs, she's not drinking, or anything like that. She never goes anywhere without one of us or Sam … at least I thought she didn't. If she is making that many trips to the ATM, she is doing it on her own." I explained.

"Does she ever come home smelling different or of smelling like another man?" Charlie asked.

"No, she usually comes home smelling like muffins. Course she always smells like muffins. She is never gone long … she is always at the house whenever any of us drop by and we drop by numerous times throughout the day. She does seem to spend a lot of time on the computer when she isn't cooking." I said.

"Do you think she's been getting on porn sites old man?" Dad asked grinning.

Charlie laughed. "I'll tell you what. If she is getting that much cash out, she might be putting it into her bank account. I'll go down to the bank and see if they'll let me look at her account. I should be able to tell if she is putting the money in there and if she is what she has been spending it on if she is spending it. She might just be padding her account."

"Will they let you do that without a warrant Charlie?" I asked.

"Technically? No … it's illegal but this is Forks we are talking about and I'm the chief of police. If I say I need to see an account they let me see it whether I have a warrant or not. Granted anything I find without a warrant can't be used in court but this wouldn't be going to court would it?" Charlie explained.

"No … you get what evidence you can Charlie and Emily will be brought before the tribal council. If she is found guilty she will have to pay back the money and will most likely be banished from the res. She's not Quileute so really she doesn't belong here anyway; she's only here because of Sam." Dad said.

"What would happen to Sam if Emily was kicked out?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing … he is in the process of breaking his imprint on her. We will hold the council meeting until after he has done that, assuming you find evidence against her." Dad explained.

"I'll go by there first thing tomorrow." Charlie stated.

Ruth's soft snores reached my ear. "I better be getting her home. I'll be back late, I've got patrol tonight." I said standing up with Ruth in my arms.

"Later Jake." Charlie called out as he went towards the kitchen to get more beer.

"Behave." Dad said with a wink towards me.

I just grinned as I stepped out of my house. I carried my girl the few blocks to her house. After explaining to her mother why I was carrying her, she let me in and showed me to Ruth's room. I laid her down and kissed her forehead before slipping out of her room and then the house. I walked into the woods and stripped before phasing to take my patrol. I was hit with images of Sam and Leah together.

"Jesus Leah … can't you put a cap on that shit. I don't want to see it." I whined.

"Shut up pup … pay attention you might learn something. Your imprint will thank you." Leah sassed.

I couldn't help the wolfish smile that appeared. That hadn't been Leah's normal bitchiness but the playfulness that I had heard so much about but had never actually seen. "Wow you finally getting some has mellowed you out."

"Fuck off Black." Leah grumbled before phasing out and leaving me to my thoughts.

I ran my patrol and then returned to Ruth's house. I curled up in the woods outside her house, her window visible to my wolf eyes. I just felt the need to be close to her. I laid my head on my large paws and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry folks this is not the update that I know all of you are waiting for. I just wanted to let everybody know that I have not forgotten about this story and do have every intention of finishing it. My RL has been shitty this past year. So writing has not been a priority for me like it was before. Things are finally starting to turn around and look up. I'm getting control of the things that I can and letting the things holding me back go. Now that my life isn't an emotional rollar coaster I think I'm mentally able to start writing again. So be on the lookout for a new chapter hopefully within the next few weeks. **

**ro**


End file.
